A hub-spoke satellite communications system typically includes a constellation of one or more satellites that links gateway terminals with user terminals. The gateway terminals provide an interface with a network such as the Internet or a public switched telephone network. Each gateway terminal typically services a number of user terminals located in one or more spot beams. Gateway terminals are subject to service interruptions due to weather, maintenance, disasters, etc. At such times, the affected gateway terminals may not be able to provide full capacity to the user terminals that they serve.